


Is it wrong to rid the world of bad men?

by BlakesRus



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Jon Snow - Fandom, game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conflicted Jon, Crime Solving, Detective Jon, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gendry and Daenerys BFF, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Dany, Jonerys, Makes bad men pay, Modern AU, Murder, New York, Other, Police, Soft Dany, Strangers to Lovers, Trust, Underground business, Vigilante Dany, Violence, Wise Davos, all bad men must die, and then do, implied rape, mafia mob gangs, ned stark - Freeform, sksksks, tyrion is a bad man, which is the right side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesRus/pseuds/BlakesRus
Summary: Jon Snow is an infamous detective, known for cracking the uncrackable cases. When a string of murders of some notably bad man start to appear he's assigned of finding the killer and bringing them to justice. Working below ground, a group known as the Three Headed Dragon is orchestrating and carrying out the murders. The group, headed by a strikingly beautiful woman named Daenerys Targaryen offer their services to victims who didn't get the justice they so rightly deserved.When Jon and Dany's paths cross, will it be as black and white as Jon first thought when he embarked on the case. Or will a silver haired woman, with a past make him question his line of work altogether.Who gets to decide who the bad guys are?





	1. Chapter 1

It was another bleak, cold morning in the middle of New York. In amongst the hustle and bustle of a dreary Monday morning, sat one of the most successful detectives in all of New York, Jon Snow.

He was so busy musing over the morning paper that he didn’t hear his boss Davos, enter his skyline apartment.

“Snow” He quipped, sending Jon’s body forward in shock, knocking over his freshly brewed coffee in the process.

“Fuck” Jon muttered, the coffee dampening the edges of his paper as he ran into his kitchen to grab some cloth to mop it up with.

Davos laughed, clearly amused at the situation as he observed Jon tending to his soggy newspaper and coffee splattered table.

“You should learn how to knock” Jon snapped, yet there was no heat to his voice.

“And maybe you should learn to lock your doors. How many times have I told you boy- you more than most know rich people aren’t as impenetrable as one might believe. Start being safe and lock your bastard doors!” Davos scolded him like a child who’d been given chores time and time again, but still hadn’t done them.

Jon backed down, accepting his loss as he ushered for Davos to sit down.

“What have we got today?” Jon asked, peering at the array of cases that Davos was piling onto the table.

“Aye- just a couple. This one though- I think it’s right up your street” He gestured towards one case file in particular.

Jon picked it up enthusiastically, skimming through the pages at an unreadable pace.

Jon was known far and wide for solving the unsolvable cases, cases that lacked motive, witnesses, and notably _cold hard evidence._

But somehow Jon could crack the case and the criminals who thought they could outsmart the law, ended up facing the full  _wrath_  of the law.

“Rich guy murdered? Not very exciting is it?” Jon yawned, deflated at how uninteresting the case seemed.

“Read it properly Jon” Davos sighed, “Rich guy slaughtered in his _mansion_. His house full of CCTV  _and_  Guards, yet no one saw a damn thing. It isn’t just an execution style murder either” Davos pointed out, guiding Jon to page 4 where bloody pictures filled the page.

“He was tortured” Jon muttered, eyes scanning the graphic sights of blood splattered walls, and a butchered looking body.

“Yet like I said- no one heard a single fucking thing. A murder like this would take a while. It’s obvious it was dragged out” Davos concluded, taking a swipe of the remaining coffee in Jon’s mug.

“Inside job?” Jon suggested, eyebrow raised as Davos slurped his coffee down, before placing the newly empty mug back onto the table.

“I don’t think so- skip to page 11, witness accounts- they heard nothing, saw no one. The CCTV shows no one walking in or out of that place. This is a professional” Davos figured.

Jon nodded in agreement, he focused his attention back onto the file, skipping a few pages full of information that were no use to him.

His eyes scanned the pages, until he landed on page 20 “Hey Davos” Jon looked up from the file, turning it around so Davos could see it better.

“Remember that case from last summer, what was the name- Droga? Droba… Drogo!” Jon pressed his finger firmly on one sentence in particular.

“It was never solved Jon- I always told Ned to put you onto it but he wouldn’t listen” Davos frowned, trying to understand the relevance of a case now deemed cold and unsolved.

“Read it” Jon gestured, waiting patiently for Davos to see what he was seeing.

_Was reported to the police back in 2017 for attempted sexual assault, rape and abuse. Found not guilty and later acquitted of all charges by Judge Tyrion Lannister._

“That’s the same as….” Davos trailed off, eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline at the revelation.

“It surely can’t be a coincidence, that this guy was murdered in might I say a very  _similar_  fashion, and like Drogo he  _too_  was accused of those heinous crimes, but subsequently let off by the  _same_  Judge” Jon concluded.

Davos nodded his head in agreement, head resting on his fist “I think your onto something there Snow”.

Jon nodded, placing the case file under his arm as he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair.

“I think we should visit the crime scene, let’s hope forensics haven’t finished up yet” Jon suggested, as he waited by his door for Davos to gather his briefcase.

He followed Davos out of his apartment, making sure to set his security alarms infront of him.

“See… I do use it” He quipped, finger actions dramatised for added effect.

Davos merely gave him an unimpressed hum, as they slipped into the elevator at the end of the corridor.

A blacked-out car was waiting for them outside, and they settled inside quickly; Davos never liked to linger in the cold, but Jon didn’t mind so much.

* * *

They arrived a short while later at the sickly sized mansion that the victim lived in. It had grotesque statues dripped in what Jon believed was real gold lining either side of the unnecessarily mile long drive.

Davos huffed, wishing they’d driven down the stretch of cobbled ground rather than  _walk their life away_  as he so dramatically put it.

“Gentleman, so glad you could join us” Robb smirked, patting Jon on the back as he welcomed them through the large glass doors at the front of the building.

The house smelt of vodka and heavy tobacco; Jon curled his lips up in disgust at the opposing smell.

He led them past what felt like a hundred doors until they reached what Jon assumed was the back half of the mansion.

“Now I must warn you gents, it isn’t very pretty” Robb grinned devilishly, opening the doors to reveal a swarm of bodies working away in the study.

Catelyn stood over the dead man’s body, taking pictures, She paused for a second to see who had arrived. 

“Snow, Davos” She acknowledged them with a gruff nod of her head before turning her attention back to the massacred body covered in blood at her feet.

“Victim is Gregor Clegane, he’s 30 years old. As you can tell by his impeccably decorated home, he is a very wealthy man” Rob informed them through a sarcastic smile.

“What was his line of work?” Davos asked, licking the end of his thumb as he flicked over to a new page in his notebook.

“Well on his LinkedIn profile he calls himself an entrepreneur. But his record shows a hefty drug empire, notably cocaine as well as a side of pimping” Robb sighed.

“I say good riddance” Catelyn interrupted them.

Jon cocked his head to the side, she never commented on the bodies she worked on, not after Ned. 

“He was a leech, causing problems for others. Feeding their bad habits because it put money in his account. And don't even get me started on the pimping- Uh- He won’t be missed, not a creature like _him_ ” She muttered.

Robb cleared his throat, and the three men left her alone to continue with her work.

“Did you read the file?” Robb muttered discreetly.

Jon nodded, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”.

“What do you think about it? The dropped charges…” Rob asked.

Jon shared a glance with Davos, waiting for his boss to tip his head, giving Jon his permission to clue Robb in.

“It’s no coincidence. This was targeted, it has to be. Just like Drogo’s case. I don’t doubt for one second, he was guilty of those charges. But money holds more power than the truth. I think it’s time we pay Judge Lannister a visit” Jon concluded.

Robb nodded in agreement, “I’ll find out when he has his day off, we can approach him then. He won’t be expecting us to show up unannounced. Maybe it’s the shakeup he needs” Robb suggested before being called away.

“Sometimes Snow, I wonder if catching the people who hurt people like him is worth it. On a whole, they’ve taken a walking plague out of our streets, our home' saving countless lives in the process”.

Jon brows lifted in shock, as he turned to face Davos “But surely someone who carries out these acts is as dark and twisted as them. Are they not?” Jon asked wearily.

Davos shrugged, “It all depends how you want to view it Jon. Regardless of how or why, he was a bad man, who did bad things”.

Davos left Jon to ponder in this thoughts, “I’ll call the driver, ask him to come get us from the bleedin' door”.

* * *

“Is it done?” The woman asked, face remaining covered by the security of the shadows from the opposing building.

“It is” The man replied firmly.

There was a rustling noise, then the sound of a hand grabbing something.

“Here’s your payment. As agreed” The soft feminine voice spoke, her hand sneaking out from the shadows brandishing a plain brown envelope stuffed with cash.

The first thing Grey noticed was the one silver banded ring on her finger. Even with the distant street lamp, it was still too dark to identify anything significant about the ring. 

“Tell me... D. What have these men done to deserve such a price on their head?” The man in the grey suit asked, intrigued at the need for his services, by the well spoken woman with dainty hands.

“Bad things Grey. Very bad things” She whispered, finally stepping out from the shadows to reveal herself.

She was petite, with long silvery hair and the brightest of eyes. She was beautiful, an angelic holy kind of beautiful. 

Grey's stomach dropped, mentally preparing himself to run, she must be a cop. Nobody looks like that and has him on their payroll.

“I know you think I’m a cop. But far from it” Her eyes seemed honest and true, something Grey had been desperate to maintain himself, but his line of work had over time corrupted him in more ways than one.

He was stuck with stone like eyes, and now he found himself envying the woman stood infront of him.

“My name is Daenerys Targaryen and I would like to offer you a proposition Grey. You have proved yourself after all”.

She smiled at him warmly, he tried hard to reciprocate it. But his mouth only reached so high that it looked forced.

“It’s alright” she reasoned, reaching for his hand instinctively.

He jerked at her touch, he hadn’t been touched like that for some time. He was to much of a monster to deserve to be touched like that.

Like he was _human,_ like he _mattered._

“I’m sorry” she muttered, recoiling her hand swiftly from his and placing it in her pocket.

“I want you to know you aren’t a _bad_ man Grey. You are on the _right_ side, because your on _mine_ ”. She nodded her head reassuringly, staring up at him with her innocent eyes.

"And once I get you caught up on my operation, I promise that every time you look in the mirror you won't look away. You'll stare long and hard at yourself, and you'll love yourself again. My line of work has that effect on people. Fighting _injustice with justice_ ". 

She gestured for him to follow her and trusting his instincts, he followed her down the dimly lit alleyway.

She stopped short of the dead-end brick layered wall, swiping her phone out of her pocket. 

"It's me" She muttered after a few seconds, "I'm outside".

Within an instant, two of the bricks began to shake subtly, Grey watched on, alarmed as the wall began to make what he presumed was an entrance.

"After you" Daenerys smiled, her outstretched arm guiding him through the opening. 

As quickly as it had happened, it began to revert back to its original state. "Pretty cool huh" Dany goaded childishly. 

Grey chuckled nervously, yeah it was pretty cool he thought. 

 _She_ was pretty fucking cool, however this _thing_ , whatever it was, was way too good to be true.

He followed her closely down a flight of stairs until they reached a boardroom type place, glass windows surrounding the huge oak desk in the middle.

Several people were already gathered in there, talking amongst themselves.

But as soon as Daenerys’s body came into view, they all arose from their seats one by one nodding their head her way as she passed them, taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Everyone, this is Grey, our new member of the team" Dany pointed towards Grey who smiled awkwardly at the dozen pairs of eyes blinking in his direction, his back firmly against the glass surround. 

Each one acknowledged him differently, one woman, a _strikingly_ beautiful woman, who had the same level of beauty as Daenerys; but she had tight brown curls for hair, and hazel coloured skin, smiled at him sweetly. 

There was an older man, dressed in raggy old clothes who nodded his head at him in what Grey figured was approval. 

There were four others, all men who all had distinctive long brown braids in their hair, each with a matching tattoo of a dragon on their ring fingers. They didn't look his way, and he was thankful.

"Please Grey, sit down" Daenerys asked politely, waiting until Grey chose the seat next to Missandei before nodding for everyone to sit. 

"So Grey, welcome to your first night of the Three Headed Dragon" She smiled that warm smile again and his stomach quivered.

The older man passed down some loose papers, handing them over to Daenerys. 

"Here's this week’s list and the price per head, chose who you want" She gestured, pushing her chair back to observe how everyone jumped in on the pages.

She eyed Grey, glancing from the papers back to him. He took the hint, grabbing the last remaining page.

It was a white man, grossly overweight with a neat price above his head.

"What did this guy do?" Grey asked, forgetting he wasn't in the company of just Daenerys anymore.

One of the braided men sniggered, but he soon stopped when Daenerys's soft eyes turned cold, scolding him without having to move a finger.

"He's done what all these men on the papers have done. He's hurt somebody, so we're going to hurt him back" She smiled the widest one he'd seen her do yet.

The bodies around the table jeered, the four olive skinned men banging on the table in triumph.

Grey found himself joining in, he didn't know much, but when his eyes landed on the curly haired woman, he figured he'd like this place. 

As Daenerys dismissed them, she called out to Grey "Can you hold you just a minute?" She asked softly.

He nodded, refraining from looking over his shoulder to see where Missandei had gone, keeping his attention firmly on Daenerys.

"First things first, you must never call me Dany. It's not a boss worker thing- I just hate being called it. So please don't" She swallowed thickly, and Grey sensed there was much more to her reason for disliking being called Dany.

But he didn't question it, he wasn't here to be nosy, he was here to work. 

"Second, here's a set of keys to your new apartment, your across from Missandei- I'm sure she'll help you settle in" A mischievous grin prying at her lips.

"This group Grey- we help people. People with no voice, who have been wrongly hurt and their attackers escaping justice because their powerful men, with powerful money. But I- We all want our clients to get the justice they deserve. So we do what needs to be done. I don't ask for payment, they owe me nothing" She looked at him calculatedly, she was trying to feel him out still. 

"Where does this money come from then?" He asked clearly intrigued as his finger pointed to the six figure number above his guys head.

"I have multiple business Grey, you need not worry about where the money comes from. Only that I promise whilst you work for me, you will be looked after, paid on time and anything you want or may need- just ask. I am firm but fair, stay loyal to me and you will be rewarded. Betray me and you will fair unluckily. The odds are always stacked in my favour". 

She reached for his hand again, relived when he didn't jerk his hand away.

"I think you'll fit in just fine" She assured him, before dismissing him for the evening. 

* * *

Daenerys finally got out of her work clothes, wrapping her velvet red dressing gown around her small frame, nestling the corners around her neck into her cheeks. 

She clicked the TV on, turning the volume down so that she'd be able to focus when going through the mountain of paperwork on her coffee table.

She clicked a button, watching as the New York skyline disappeared from view, as her blinds came down in a satisfying pattern. 

She picked up the weeks old newspaper cutting that she had kept, hand stroking absentmindedly over the mysterious, clever detective that was on everybody's lip.

"Jon Snow" She hummed, rereading how he brought the notorious Baratheon Mob Gang down, pinning the death of the New York Police Chief Ned Stark on their leader.

She placed the article back in its rightful place, on top of other newspaper cuttings. Notably articles on the men she had gotten killed.

She shuffled her body around until she felt comfortable, settling into her letters, reading through her mail from women across the whole of New York who needed her help. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Jon awoke, his neck stiff as he pressed a firm hand to the back of it, massaging it soothingly until the tightness eased.

He’d fell asleep on the couch again, the aches in his body becoming a regular occurrence lately.

Cleganes file lay flat on his chest, he threw it onto the coffee table before standing up to stretch.

His feet padded across the room into the kitchen, where like every other morning he brewed himself some coffee.

Just as he was about to bring his freshly topped up mug to his dry lips, his phone began to vibrate on the side.

Sighing, he reached for it seeing Robbs name flashing on and off the screen.

“Morning Snow” Robbs crackled voice echoed around Jon’s house, as he fumbled with the buttons to take him off speaker phone.

“What do you need Robb?” Jon asked.

Robb never called him on his personal phone unless it was important. 

“Am I really that transparent?” Robb quipped, chuckling softly. “I’ve managed to get Lannisters diary. I’ve found his free day”.

Jon returned to his couch, propping his mug in one hand and his phone in the other. 

“When?” Jon asked, his question hanging in the air.

“Today actually” Robb replied, and Jon knew Robb had the biggest fucking smirk on his face. 

“Fuck you Robb. Fuck you” Jon bit back playful, cutting the call to ring Davos. 

“Snow- everything ok?” Davos asked, voice unusually soft.

“Lannister is free today, will you send a car to get me? what time shall we meet?” Jon asked, walking into his room to decided what shirt to wear that day. 

“Aye- Jon I can’t make it- the wife’s not well. I’ve got to take her to an appointment” Davos replied. 

Jon didn’t press on the matter, or moan for being left to visit Lannister on his own. 

Davos never missed work, so Jon knew in his gut it was something serious.

“Okay... that’s fine. Hope she’s alright. Send my love- I’ll get a report written up for you after my impromptu meeting with the dear old judge”.

He cut the call, his attention back to the two shirts laid out on his bed. 

“Crisp white or Royal blue” He muttered, before throwing the crisp white one on and stuffing the blue one back into his closet that contained another forty plus of the same shirt.

He waited around his apartment until Robb had texted him the address. Jon was surprised to find that the Judge lived above a casino called Kings Landing. Which he also, according to Robb’s findings, owned a large stake of.

He left his apartment swiftly afterwards, tipping his head to his usual driver Gendry as he settled into the back seats of the car. 

The first thing Jon noticed as they pulled up outside the Casino was the drastically large number of cars parked outside.

Each one having a very distinctive crest on the bonnet, a crest Jon had never seen before. 

His raised eyebrows didn’t go unnoticed by Gendry he was staring at him from his rear view mirror.

“Everything alright Jon?” He asked. 

Jon nodded slowly, not sure enough to say yes or no. 

“I’ll see you later Gendry, thank you” Jon smiled, exiting the car. 

He walked up the two flights of concrete stairs, pushing the tinted glass door open. 

It was a large casino, stretching back further than he’d initially thought. It was decorated in red drapes, crowns, jewels and notably golden lions. 

He walked directly through the middle of the casino, eyes scanning the interior walls for a door, or another set of stairs. 

His intentions were clear as he ignored the rows and rows of slot machines and roulette tables, which made him stand out very quickly, for all the _wrong_  reasons. 

Two men appeared, dressed in black suits with ear pieces in, towering above Jon’s just below average height.

“Can we help you?” The larger of the two asked firmly. 

Jon, not fazed by their large frame or their cheap $40 suits smiled confidently, craning his neck upwards to meet their glares “I’m looking for Tyrion Lannister. I’m from the New York Police Department”. 

He pushed his jacket back to reveal his badge and the two guards shared a look, an alarmingly worrying look. 

“We’ll take you to see him. But please- don’t show that badge around here. Very bad things could happen” They warned him. 

Jon amused by their begging smirked, but to not cause a scene, he followed them silently towards the right, until they stood infront of a large black door, the words LANNISTER in gold writing embedded across the top of it. 

They punched in a coded number, one Jon couldn’t see as their large frames unintentionally blocked his view. 

“Go right up the stairs then turn left” the guard said, watching Jon cautiously as he walked up the stairs. 

He heard the door lock behind him, and he suddenly felt very unnerved.

Meanwhile, as Gendry drove around town waiting to find a parking space he dialled an unknown number. 

“He’s inside. The coasts clear” He muttered firmly. 

Back at Kings Landing, Jon found himself in what he presumed was Tyrion Lannisters living room.

Red draped velvet curtains, zebra printed love seat. It was _surprising_ to say the least.

Jon got the impression he’d interrupted something private when a half naked Tyrion came out of one of the rooms straying off from the living room, with two half naked brunettes running after him. 

They were oblivious  to Jon’s awkward body standing directly in the middle of the room.

Until one of the girls spotted him and gasped. “Tyrion- you got that for me? oh he’s _handsome_ \- he’s- I can’t wait to peel that shirt off his fucking body” she growled forwardly.

Jon stifled a shocked cough, shaking his head quickly; eyes finding Tyrion’s looking back at him disapprovingly. 

“No- he isn’t for you. He’s a- _friend_. Girls be gone” Tyrion ordered, waddling over to his couch where he picked up his discarded robe, putting it on to conceal his naked body. 

When the two girls didn’t move, he turned sharply on his heel “I said go- now”. 

It was an order, at least that’s how Jon perceived it. The two girls rushed to gather their clothes off the floor and purposely throw them on in-front of his very displeased face. 

They left without so much as a word, leaving Jon and Tyrion very much alone.

“Do you have any idea what you being here could cause?” Tyrion scolded, walking closer towards Jon. 

Jon frowned slightly, “It’s a casino is it not? This is a free country is it not?”.

Tyrion rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what Jon was doing and it only riled him more.

“Those people down stairs- some of them are dangerous people Snow. You can’t just waltz in here-“.

“Well actually I _can_. I can do just that” Jon replied smugly, “You are one of the longest servicing Judges in the entire state. So please explain to me, why a bunch of criminals are taking residence at your slot machines and poker tables”. 

Tyrion sighed, offering Jon to take a seat. 

“Those people downstairs, they come here because- well it doesn’t matter why. They can mix with other- families shall we say and gamble together. I don’t know whom visits my kingdom, nor do I care. We both know your not here about the going’s on of down below. It’s not really your area of work is it” Tyrion bit, flexing his arms as he placed them on his knee. 

Jon slipped the case file out from his briefcase, handing it over to Tyrion. “Another friend of yours, ends up dead. Again” Jon’s eyes waiting for Tyrion’s reaction but he never got one. 

Tyrion handed the file back to Jon, looking disinterested “I over see many sentences Snow. I meet a lot of people, I sentence a lot and I let a lot go free. I’m struggling to see your point?”.

“Men accused of very similar things, all proven not guilty by you.. and they die.  No point protecting them now their dead. You surely aren’t on their payroll anymore?” Jon asked. 

Jon’s accusation prompted Tyrion to snort “I think your clutching at straws here Snow” Tyrion’s hand waving around. 

Jon smiled falsely, “I think I have all I need for now Mr Lannister. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again”. Jon nodded, it was a promise at most. 

“You need to be careful when in the lions den Jon Snow... Lannister’s always pay their debts. I’d _hate_ for the city’s best detective to get caught up in something he needs not be involved in” Tyrion’s tone was wavering on threatening, and Jon began to second guess the small man once again. 

He rose up from the couch, eyes on high alert in case Tyrion tried anything. But he didn’t, he watched quietly as Jon left the room, disappearing back through the door. 

Jon skipped quickly down the flight of stairs, until he rejoined the casino. 

He dialled Gendry to let him know he was leaving, when someone yanked on his arm sending his phone to the floor.

Jon bent down to pick his phone up, but a large black boot appeared, crushing Jons phone into little pieces before he could retrieve it off the ground. 

When Jon looked up to meet the perpetrators stone glare, and it suddenly dawned on him why Tyrion had been so alarmed at him showing up. 

He was surrounded by several man, all with different neck tattoos and golden ring covered hands. 

“Your a cop” the one said, it wasn’t a question. 

Jon didn’t reply, his brain trying to come up with a solution of how to get out of this quickly and preferably in one piece. 

“No- I’m a detective” Jon replied, sending a nervous smile their way. 

They each took a step forward towards him “A fucking cop here at the casino. Tyrion really has let us down” One said to the others. 

“What do we do about it though” another asked, as they began to mutter discreetly to themselves as Jon remained in the middle of them all, looking rather awkward. 

And then, like a saving grace a woman appeared. She was dressed in a floor length, blood red, off the shoulder dress. 

She had long brown hair, curled perfectly into place and very distinctive eyes; they were a mixture of ocean blue and emerald green. 

She pushed her way through the group of men, putting herself bravely between them and Jon. 

“Gentleman, don’t you think it’s a little stupid to try and intimidate a person of the law” She reasoned, voice filled with sarcasm. 

“Uh-  _Actually_ , I’m not intimidated. Not. At. All” Jon meaninglessly butted in.

He was lying of course and the woman probably knew that, but for Jon’s self esteem at least, he felt it needed to be said out loud. 

She chuckled lightly, and Jon smiled, she had a very contagious laugh. 

“If you want to get out of hear in one piece I suggest you zip it” She muttered over her shoulder.

“Why don’t you all go back to your gambling addictions and let him be on his way” The woman suggested, titling her head to the side. 

Her proposition earned her nothing but smirks and snickers from the group of men. 

“Listen sweetheart, let us have our way with him. And maybe after, we can have our way with you. You are after all a pretty little _thing_ ”. 

The woman’s shoulders tensed uncomfortably and it struck a cord with Jon. 

She went to speak, but was sidetracked by Jon rushing past her; she watched on nervously, mouth parted in apprehension. 

“Don’t talk to her like that” Jon issued his threat with confidence. 

“Or what?” The heavily tattooed, seven foot nothing man asked. 

Jon punched him without warning, his hand connected with his cheek, but it was as if nothing had happened. The guy blinked back at Jon a dumbfounded expression filling his face. 

A small yelp surpassed Jon’s lips, as he observed his crippled looking hand in alarm. 

“Oh for for god sakes” the woman behind him groaned as she yanked hastily on Jon’s arm, realising he wasn’t going to be the saviour she thought he might. 

“Quick” She shouted, grabbing the ends of his suit jacket as she manoeuvred them through the casino quickly. 

She took him through a door, which led into an alleyway.

“Come on” she huffed, this time yanking his hand forward with urgency, desperate to escape the men’s vision. 

She took them into an abandoned factory, propping the loose panel she’d moved to get them in, back to its original place. 

She bent down, resting her hands on either sides of her thighs, struggling to catch her breath. 

Jon, still trying to process what had just happened, was staring into space, mind racing with names, faces, tattoos. 

Jon’s trail of thought got broken however, when her phone started to dial. 

She hitched her dress up, her phone strapped to the middle of her calf. 

Jon looked away, cheeks flushing when his eyes danced cowardly up her legs, luckily she didn’t see him; he had a feeling she’d probably eat him for breakfast. 

She silenced it, looking over at him with nervous eyes “I have to go” she told him “Will you be alright?”.

Jon nodded, “I think so. Thank you- sorry I don’t know your name” he frowned, eyes distracted by her kissable red lips and soft eyes. 

She smiled, “it’s okay. You don’t need to know my name. Goodbye Jon Snow” She waved, before disappearing through another crack in the ruins of the building. 

His second phone as if on cue began to ring and he was surprised to find Davos’s name on the screen. 

“Sir?”.

“Jon there’s been another murder. This guy was tried for sex trafficking and rape but well.. you know the rest. But this murder is a little different. I think we’re looking for more than one person” Davos told him.

“When did it happen?” Jon asked, trying to piece things together in his head. 

“About half an hour ago” Davos replied.

Jon shook his head, “It can’t be Tyrion then... I was with him. Maybe he’s pulling the strings instead?” Jon asked, rubbing him temple. 

“It doesn’t make sense though Jon. Why would he let these men go, who clearly bribe him to then kill them off years later?” Davos pointed out. 

Jon sighed “Maybe he kills them off, so there’s no proof he was ever paid off by them? If he kills them, there’s no one left to speak out against him”. 

“Aye’ we’ll talk about it when you get here”. 

Jon slipped his phone back into his pocket. Eyes staring longingly at where he’d seen the mysterious woman last. 

He met Gendry a block away, Jon’s nervous body language a very uncommon thing for Gendry to see. 

“Jon... forgive me for asking but- is everything okay? you look a little shaken?”. 

“Uh- I’m fine. That casino should be shut down... but we’ve got bigger fish to fry” Jon informed him, passing his phone over to Gendry for the location. 

“Where’s your other phone?” Gendry asked as he plugged it into the car. 

“I ran into some bother- but a woman- god woman saved me and I didn’t even get her name” Jon sighed through a smile, a subtle shake to his head as he did so.

“Woman you say?” Gendry pressed, as he put the car into drive. 

“Hmmm yeah” Jon hummed, “I've never seen her before, I'm sure I'd remember someone as beautiful as her. Her eyes were crazy like a- anyway, we’ve got another case to solve” Jon dismissing his school boy fluttering quickly.

Gendry’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he made a mental note to pay someone a visit once his shift was over. 

They eventually arrived at the address Davos had sent him across, it wasn’t as grand as Clegane's or Drogo's. 

It was a tougher neighbourhood, with a half hung gate propped against a shed. There were bicycle parts strewn across the dead grass and Jon almost instantly missed the places he normally visited. 

Davos was waited for him at the front door, his eyes were red but Jon didn’t comment on them, they didn’t do that at work. 

“Snow” He nodded, as Jon followed him inside.

“24 year old white male, ID in his wallet says he’s called Ramsey Bolton. Main cause of death was internal bleeding, all of his fingers have been cut off too. Forensics are trying to find them as we speak”.

Jon squirmed, not coming across amputations for quite some time.

“Something feels different” Jon said, stepping over the numbered cones in the victims bedroom.

“What do you mean?” Davos asked, frowning. 

“It doesn’t seem as polished- it doesn’t feel as professional as the others. Are we sure they are connected? This feels more... I don’t know, personal maybe?” Jon wondered, biting down on his lip in thought. 

“Aye’ I see what you mean” Davos nodded in agreement. 

Before they could confer any further, a large explosion type noise rattled the house. 

Everyone inside the house ran outside but Jon realised he’d left his phone so he went back to retrieve it, so he could call help if needed. 

And that’s when he saw them. 

Or rather her. 

A small petite woman running into the house through the unlocked back door, she was wearing light blue jeans and an oversized grey jumper with the hood up to conceal her face. 

He stood still with bated breath as she stepped cautiously around the evidence cases and equipment.

She reached under the bed that the victim was strapped too, body not flinching at the sight as her hand tapped blindly as if trying to find something.

The sound of fresh sirens must of scared her, as she shot up; the action causing her hood to fall. . 

“Who are you?” Jon said firmly, reaching for his gun. 

Her body froze, realising she had been caught she slowly spun herself around. 

And suddenly a wave of déjà vu overcame him. 

It was the woman from the casino; except she had silvery blonde hair and her face was bare, her bright eyes wide in horror. 

“What- what are you doing here?” He asked, brow furrowed as his grip on the barrel of his gun in his back pocket loosened. 

He didn’t mean to seem condescending, but she was a woman, a small but _largely_ attractive woman, who didn’t seem to pose any physical threat. 

He broke protocol, bringing both hands infront of his body. Enabling himself to be completely unarmed and to some extent vulnerable.

Her eyes darted from one hand to the next, eyes rolling over his body in its entirety to make sure he wasn’t going to pull a stunt before she approached him. 

His eyes were glued to hers as she walked over cautiously, movements slow. 

Her hands were too on show, and that gave him the assurance he needed, to know he’d made the right decision to keep his gun where it was.

As soon as she got within touching distance of him though, she kicked her leg out, swiping his legs from underneath him and sending him to floor. 

She jumped on top of him, and he tried to not focus on her gentle eyes, because she had just assaulted him after all. 

He tried to not focus on how soft her hands were as she pulled the rope across his skin. 

He didn’t fight back, he let her bind his hands together, before dragging his body upright. 

“I’m sorry about this” she mumbled.

He half believed she meant it. 

“But I can’t have anyone follow me. So sorry detective, maybe another day” she huffed before pulling the grey hoodie tightly back over her head and making a run for it. 

Jon began to mentally document everything about her, from how many shades of blue her eyes were, to what brand of shoe she was wearing.

By the time the team arrived back inside the house, the unknown woman was long gone. But luckily for Jon he had built a whole portfolio of her in his mind. 

Davos lifted him up, hands working away quickly at the scout like knots that bound Jon’s hands together. 

“You could have undone this Snow” Davos muttered in concern, discarding the rope onto the floor. 

Jon flushed, knowing Davos was correct. He could of easily gotten out of the restraints but he didn’t. 

This woman, whom ever she was didn’t seem like the person he was after.

Maybe it was a case of wrong place, wrong time for her. She could of been _anyone_ , after _anything_. 

But Jon wasn’t blinded enough by her beauty to know that it was no coincidence that he’d met her that day.

“I think I’m suffering from a bit of concussion actually Davos. I took quite a hit” Jon said, dramatising his minor injuries as he winced convincingly in pain. 

“Aye- go home Snow. We’ll talk tomorrow” Davos dismissed him with the nod of his head. 

When Jon arrived back home that night, he searched the police databases for a silvery haired woman, around a similar age to him. 

Each search ended with the same result, **_nothing._**

Jon became flustered after awhile, it never normally took so long to find someone. 

But there was something about her, and while he believed she had nothing to do with these murders, she was still looking for something. 

She had two different looks, almost two different personalities.

She was somebody, and  Jon would find out just who she is. 

* * *

“Daenerys how could you have been so stupid?!” Jorah scolded her, throwing her clothes into a bin bag.

“You could of cost yourself everything- let alone everyone else-“.

“That’s enough” Daenerys snapped, eyes ferociously large with rage.  

“Don’t you think I _knew_ the fucking risk. Don’t you think I _know_ what could of happened? But if I didn’t risk it all, I wouldn’t have got this back would I” She thrust a golden locket in front of his bemused face. 

He looked away guiltily “I’m sorry”.

“No, your _not_ ” Daenerys concluded, she was agitated and looking at his face only irked her more. 

“You failed Jorah. The second your saw her there, you should of left. Not ask her to join in and subsequently risk _MY_ entire operation”. 

Jorah gulped, knowing Daenerys was right “But Dany- Daenerys” correcting himself quickly “Ms Stark wanted in. She wanted to help- I- I didn’t think of the consequences and I understand what I did was wrong. But- he’s still dead. Isn’t that the most important thing?” He asked, eyes searching hers in the hope she’s understand. 

But Daenerys looked away, her lips pursed into a tight frown “There are no excuses Jorah. None for what you did. You are to give Ms Stark her locket back and then you are to never come here again. Your services are no longer _required_ ” Daenerys swallowed thickly.

Jorah had been her first right hand man, her first trustee and because of him, her whole _empire_ , her whole _life_ could of become exposed and taken away within the blink of an eye.

It wasn’t worth the risk, _he_ wasn’t worth the risk. 

“Daenerys please- I beg you- I love yo-“.

“Don’t you _dare_ ” she spat through clenched teeth, rising from her seat, body shaking with anger.

“How fucking dare you play that card with me, when you _know_ \- you know all about-“ She took a much needed breath to compose herself, her vulnerable side showing through much more than she liked.

“Get out- get the fuck out of my building. I never want to see your face again” She shouted so hard that her voice cracked as she held a shaky but firm finger to the door. 

“Leave before I call my blood riders” she warned, hoping Jorah would be smart enough to leave now rather than ignore her request. 

He left the room, clearly still conflicted, but she didn’t care. She had to put the women and girls who needed her, who relied on her to bring them justice, first. 

She collapsed into her chair, burying her head in her hands. 

She heard the door open and close, knowing who it was before they’d even spoken a word. 

“Gendry... what are you doing here?” She asked her old friend hesitantly. 

Her inside man sighed, grabbing for her hand “Daenerys- you promised me you wouldn’t meet him” His eyes saddened. 

She frowned at first, not understanding what he was talking about, but then it dawned on her and she looked away. 

“Gendry... I- sometimes I scout the casino for the men we’re after. Seeing him there was _not_ intentional. Saving his life _was_ , I thought you of all people would be grateful for that” Dany frowned, knowing how fond Gendry was of Jon. 

“As for the decoy explosion earlier, I had to get in there. Long story short Jorah _and_ the victim killed Ramsey Bolton leaving behind umpteen amounts of evidence and one gold locket that would of easily identified Ms Stark. I had to cause a distraction, but again- he wasn’t supposed to be there” She pressed, making sure to get her initial intentions known. 

Gendry nodded, “I understand Daenerys but you don’t know Jon Snow. He won’t stop until he finds you again- this could tear this whole thing apart-“.

“I won’t let that happen” Daenerys assured him. “I’ll be more careful I promise”. 

He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently “if you need me... ever. You know what to do” he nodded. 

Daenerys nodded gratefully, his care for her reminding her that she could always count on him.

”I better get back, I just wanted to check on you. I don’t do it as much as before” His eyes glancing to the floor full of guilt. 

“You are where you need to be, your in the safest possible place and that’s where I want- where I _need_ you to stay” Daenerys reasoned with him. 

He smiled sadly, lips parted to say something else, but he decided against it leaving the room silently, and never looking back. 

She studied her reflection in the glass, mind running back to how this all begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they’ve meet. Twice?! How is Gendry apart of this... and how did it all start? next chapter will be a kind of flashback to hopefully give you all the background you need!  
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FLASHBACK chapter. Giving you background of Young Dany / how she meets Gendry and how everyone is discreetly tied together :)  
> There are mentions of implied rape, being taken advantage of and hurt. I've tried to keep it as minor as possible, as I know it's a very strong subject for alot of people, understandably.  
> Please leave thoughts @ the end XxX

It was the last day of summer in 1993, the months long heat wave had reached its peak and in one of the select few private hospitals across the state a woman called Rhaella was in labour. 

It was a heavy storm outside, the sound of the rain hammering against the windows drowned out the sound of the mother’s breathless screams as she pushed hard, as instructed by the team of Doctors that surrounded her bed. 

She was tired, the sweat pouring off her forehead like the rain water spilling over the side of the guttering that was overflowing on the side of the roof. 

She was pale, a kind of pale that made the doctors share discreet glances with one another, none of them having the courage to say it out loud, waiting anxiously for the woman to give birth. 

At long last, a baby’s cry pierced through the sound of rain. It was loud, the babe screaming desperately to be heard, as she took her first breath from outside the comfort of her mother’s womb. 

The doctor wrapped the baby up, handing her carefully over to Rhaella. She rested her cheek against the baby, a small sigh of relief slipping past her blue tinted lips, her baby was alive and well and that's all that mattered. 

She knew she was weak; she could feel the blood running down her leg, but she had to be strong, strong enough to _speak._

“Daenerys” she whispered, hand reaching out to the nurse closest to her.

“Her name is Daenerys” Rhaella repeated, using her last breath to make sure her child’s name was known. 

Rhaella dropped her eyes back down to her daughter, only minutes old into the world, it was too _soon_ for her to part.

But she knew she had to go, and she reluctantly let death take control of her body.

The nurse reached out to touch Rhaella's check, she was gone, her arms around Daenerys’s body weakening. 

The nurse picked baby Daenerys up gently, placing her against her chest protectively. 

“Oh, my sweet girl” She whispered, pushing the door open with her back. 

“Is everything alright?” Aerys, Daenerys’s father asked, rising up quickly from his seat in a panic. 

“This is your daughter” the nurse smiled softly, handing the baby over to her father “Her name is Daenerys”.

Aerys enveloped his daughter needily into his arms, he’d  _always_ wanted a daughter. He let out a sigh of relief as the little one wriggled in her blanket, a smile tugging at his lips. 

_Alive and healthy._

“Can I head in and see my wife?” He asked apprehensively, dying to kiss her and spend time with their new child. 

The nurse’s face softened, brow twitching, a lump prominent in her throat “I... I’m sorry sir. But she didn’t make it”. 

Aerys sucked in a breath, “No” he whispered, refusing to believe it was true. 

He pushed Daenerys back to the nurse, cries of despair leaving his lips as he sank to the floor. 

“No” He repeated; his face expressing the truest form of pain the nurse had ever seen. 

Aerys eldest boy appeared, two coffee cups in hand. His eyes landed on his father; who's body lay in a heap on the floor; body shuddering with each cry that left his trembling lips. 

The coffee cups fell from his grasp as he took in the sight in front of him, they fell in what felt like slow motion, taking seconds,  _minutes_  even to crash to floor, the liquid splashing upwards fiercely. 

When the coffee finally settled, he rushed over to his father, crouching to his side.

No words left Aerys mouth but his son _knew._

He knew what had happened. 

He stood up, wiping his tears away as he turned his attention to the newest addition to their family. 

He took his baby sister willingly from the nurses, rocking her gently as she began to cry. Rhaegar hoped little Daenerys would look like their mother, hoped she'd inherit her soft eyes and placid nature. He knew he needed it, needed a piece of his mother to be here, and live on.

“I will  _always_  protect you, no matter what” he promised, thumb stroking Daenerys’s cheek softly, looking down at her in awe.

* * *

Twelve long painful years later and Rhaegar had kept his word, keeping Daenerys safe; and it ultimately cost him his _life._  

There was another sibling you see, younger than Rhaegar but a few years older than Daenerys. He was a wicked boy, his distaste for his sister evident. 

He blamed her for their mother never returning home, and he seemed to blame everything bad that ever happened since then, on her. 

Wishing his sister had died instead of his mother. 

Their father saw them in fleets and bounds, mostly confining himself to his room after the passing of his wife, to swarmed with grief to live properly. Rhaegar left to care for Dany as if she were his own.

Rhaegar was the older, stronger brother and Viserys would never mistreat Dany infront of him, _that_ Rhaegar made sure of. 

Aerys soon became a drunk, and eventually he became ill. One night he passed in his sleep, leaving his entire empire in the hands of Rhaegar. 

Rhaegar rightly favoured Daenerys over Viserys, but it eventually became his downfall. 

One night, Rhaegar told Viserys to leave, his behaviour towards Daenerys becoming more threatening and volatile. Rhaegar, putting his sisters safety first told Viserys to go and never come back.

Viserys full of rage and jealously retaliated by killing his brother in cold blood. Disposing of his body in the sea, as if he were a piece of trash.

Viserys blood splattered face entered Daenerys’s room where she slept peacefully, waking her up with force, telling her Rhaegar was gone and  _he_  was in charge now. 

Daenerys was half asleep and confused and when she began to cry, Viserys smacked her with the back of his hand. 

Her cries immediately stopped as she held a hand to her cheek that had just been struck. She didn’t whimper again; not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset. 

 _Be strong, protect yourself, always._ Rhaegar's soothing voice bought her enough comfort to get through the night. 

* * *

Viserys had never worked a day in his life, he blew a lot of their fortune on drugs and alcohol, splashing out on unnecessary items to make him _feel_  important; to make him  _feel_  special.

He never fared well with the ladies though, his cruel nature mirrored for all to see in his cold features and after many rejections, he soon found the type of girls who would give him what he wanted. 

He used his families fortune to start a sex trafficking business, promising girls from foreign counties a better life in America, but when they arrived, they’d be used, sold and abused. 

It occupied him for a while, making him feel the most powerful he'd ever felt. But it became clear very quickly, that it wasn't _enough._

Because no price, no amount of times his hand connected with her cheek, he couldn't _buy_ his sisters respect. 

Then Viserys found a way to feel like he possessed the power he so desperately craved over his sister.  

He arranged a meeting, _to sell his virgin sister to the highest bidder._

There was a meeting of twelve men from cities from all over the world, so Viserys had bragged to Dany that morning.

Daenerys’s looks had attracted very wealthy men, which funded Viserys vastly growing ego; she was  _his_  sister after all.

They bid for her like she was a possession, and Daenerys figured to them that's what she was, what she would be. They would own her, and she would do exactly as they said.

Viserys had drilled it into her that she'd have a wonderful life with however won her, but Daenerys wasn't as naive or stupid as Viserys believed.

She knew, she  _knew_  by the way they looked at her, eyes raking over her body, staring at her a little more forwardly than a normal stranger would, expressions suggestive.

They were sizing her up, negotiating with her brother what her  _capabilities_  were.

"Can she have children?" One of the men asked, Viserys nodded firmly, although he cast an unsure look Daenerys's way - he didn't know and of course she wouldn't know either.

A deal was eventually struck, Dany not even allowed to grab her few belongings to take with her, as she was escorted out of the door, the only piece of home she carried with her was her mothers ring that was glued onto her finger.

Viserys stood on the steps outside their home, the only home Daenerys had ever known. 

"Goodbye Dany, my _sweet_ sister" Viserys smiled, kissing Daenerys on the lips forwardly. 

She stepped back, wiping all traces of her brother off her lips with the back of her hand. She didn't say goodbye; anything could be better than being there with him.

The man who had bought her was a wealthy man from overseas, but as part of Viserys terms Dany was to stay in America at all times; so that he would be able to visit her as _and_ when he desired.

The man, only known as Drogo walked ahead of Daenerys, two of his guards accompanying her either side.

"Sit" He commanded; eyes stern as he waited for Daenerys to follow his order. He didn't speak much English, and for most parts Daenerys was grateful.

He had a huge palace type house, with gardens that went on for miles. Drogo had her inspected by a _Doctor_ , and when news came back to him that she hadn't had her first period yet, he let her behave as a child should.

"She no wife yet. She no have children" He explained to his guards, "Keep her safe".

The guards, made up of four men with the same colouring as Drogo nodded, swearing fleetly to protect the young girl.

Daenerys was living her best life away from her abusive brother, she was allowed full access to the house and grounds, whatever she wanted, she could have.

The four guards assigned to look after her, became her closest thing to family. She softened their warrior hearts, and for a while it was okay.

But when Daenerys’s bloody sheets were found in the bin, Drogo ordered for her guards who had deceived him, to be killed. But Daenerys begged, begged on her knees for their lives.

"Whatever you want" She pleaded, "I'll give it you, just please don't punish them".

Drogo surrendered, calling off the bounty for the four men. As punishment, he raped their wives and made them watch. 

After that, everything became darker.

To Drogo, Dany wasn't a little girl anymore, she bled, which meant she was able to bare a child; one he wanted more than _anything._

He would visit her chambers, at the same time every night. The first night was the worst, Daenerys didn't understand what was happening, her cries of pain were muffled by Drogo's hand that covered her mouth. 

Her body hurt, ached all over. By the fifth night, she was numb to it all. Her body motionless as he did what he wanted to her small frame, before leaving her to sob herself to sleep.

When her period came, she was thankful. Drogo wouldn't touch her during that time, and she prayed every night to the God's above to let her bleed forever, let her die if needed.

 _Anything_  to stop him hurting her any longer.

After a year, Daenerys still hadn't gotten pregnant and Drogo became more hellbent on impregnating her. He was rougher, harder, more persistent than ever before. 

Then eventually it happened. She hadn't bled for five weeks and Drogo demanded a _Doctor_ to see her. When it was confirmed she was with child, her reinstated her four guards; knowing they would protect her and the baby at all costs.

The four guards couldn't look Daenerys in the eye, and she wondered if they felt guilty, that the only reason she was with child is because she gave herself to Drogo, the only way for them to keep their lives.

When she began to show, Drogo spent more and more time with her. He called her his _moon and stars_ and for a while, Daenerys thought she could forgive him for hurting her the way he had.

He was gentle and kind with her, and she began to feel as though she loved him, and he _loved_ her.

All seemed well for a while, until she lost the baby.

She'd never forget that day, the day blood seeped through her white sheets as Drogo slept next to her. She nudged him; eyes wide in panic. "The baby" She pleaded; hand placed worryingly across her bump.

The same _Doctor_ from before arrived, having to give them both the news that she had miscarried.

Drogo stormed off, he didn't return for a week, and the Drogo that did eventually return, wasn't the same one that left.

He was cold, more closed off than ever before. He visited her room every night, and it felt like the first time all over again. 

She never got pregnant again, and eventually Drogo got bored of her and her incapability of not being a _true_  woman as he so blatantly put it.

So, like her brother he put her up for sale, inviting the wealthiest of men into his home. When the bidding was over, the men left and Drogo told the four guards assigned to Dany that their time would be up, sooner rather than later.

"Get her ready" He ordered, leaving the men to reluctantly pack Daenerys's things and prepare her for her new life.

* * *

The day after, Drogo had Dany held in a closet, the fear of her escaping with help from her guards plaguing his mind enough to section her away from everybody else.

Robert Baratheon arrived, his entourage following swiftly behind him. He was head of one of the most notorious crime families in the whole of New York, and he had paid the highest price for Daenerys.

“I’m here for the girl” He said, the words falling from his lips with such normality. 

But  _nothing_  about this was normal.

“Money first” Drogo demanded sternly, not intimidated by Robert nor his friends. 

Robert nodded curtly, gesturing for one of his men behind to come forward with a case containing the money.

Drogo’s guard stepped forward, having the honour of checking through the cash with what felt like a thousand pairs of eyes on him. He was sweating, shaky hands working their way through the case, knowing one small mistake could cost everyone in that room their life. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he’d finished counting and all was there. He nodded subtly at Drogo, confirming it was all okay. 

Drogo moved to the back of the room, opening a closet door and pulling a flustered Daenerys out from it. 

She was terrified, eyes wide pleading with Drogo to say no. 

_To keep her._

How horrible is it?

 _Pleading_  with your abuser to not give you a way to another. 

She didn’t fear Drogo anymore, everything that happened was normal to her now. She was able to know when to be strong and obedient, and when it was safe for her to cry herself to sleep, the sound of her tears masked by her pillow.

But the overweight man infront of her, she didn’t know. He could be worse, more horrible and rougher, and she didn’t like that. 

She grasped at Drogo's arms but he carried her to Roberts feet, not bothering to catch her as she fell to the floor in a disoriented heap. 

She didn’t cry, because she knew crying only made matters worse. 

Robert crouched down to her height, wiping the hair from out of her eyes “Your as beautiful as they said” He purred hand still holding her cheek. 

“My son will _love_ you” His lips curling into a pleasing smile.

Daenerys gulped, a feeling of relief filling her body at realising she wasn’t going to be his toy. 

But her relief was soon cut short, who  _was_  his son? 

If he was anything like Robert, she’d rather be dead than leave here with him. 

The car journey was uncomfortable, her small frame sandwiched in between two of Robert's men. 

"She's my sons. And that's final" Robert had ordered. They didn’t speak to her, nor even look at her, and for that she was grateful.

She eventually arrived at Robert's house. It was on the outskirts of New York, it was big, but very imposing. Daenerys looked back at the cast iron gates that closed behind her, sealing her fate.

They let her wonder round the garden, letting her adapt to her new surroundings.

It was humid outside, her hair sticking to the back of her neck as she wiped away at her forehead. 

“Do you want a band?” A voice asked, startling Daenerys as she stepped backwards, back ending up against a wall. 

“Oh- sorry... I didn’t mean to scare you” The boy, a few years older than her said, his hand slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder as a form of apology. 

Daenerys's eyes were wide in fear, she was never touched... unless they wanted something and she began to remove her top like it was a natural reflex.

“No no- hey stop” He said sharply, voice just above a whisper as he pulled her T-shirt back over her head, looking at her in alarm. 

Daenerys’s bottom lip started to tremble, not understanding what she was meant to do. 

“I- I” Her voice was shaky and she closed her mouth tightly, nostrils flaring as she tried to calm herself down enough to speak. 

“I’m Gendry” he smiled, an unsure pause following swiftly. 

"I'm Daenerys" She replied timidly.

"Dany" Gendry smiled, liking the sound of her shortened name.

She shook her head firmly, "No. Daenerys. Please don't call me that" She asked softly. 

Only Viserys called her Dany, and she hated it. Hated being called a name he called her. 

Gendry nodded, accepting her request with ease. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal the hairband, he’d bought for her. 

“I got you this, for your hair” He motioned to the hair sticking to her neck, gesturing for her to turn around.

She hesitated, but he kept his eyes firmly on hers “I won’t hurt you. I just want to tie your hair up for you” He reasoned, moving his hand closer towards her. 

But he did it slowly, to allow her time to realise he wasn’t like his father, he wasn’t like anyone else. 

She slowly spun herself around, her back to him. She kept her shoulders hunched, not trusting a stranger,  _or_  a man yet. 

She felt his fingers run carefully through her hair and she closed her eyes. 

It felt nice. It wasn’t the same as when Drogo tugged at her hair, Gendry was gentle as he separated her hair. 

Her shoulders finally started to drop as she felt bit by bit more at ease with him. He messed with her hair for a few more seconds, before his hands moved away. 

“There you go” He whispered; breath cool on the back of her now exposed neck. 

“Thank you” Daenerys replied voice small, as she turned back around to face him, eyes not meeting his. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you” Gendry said, his voice firm but eyes still kind as they stared into hers. 

Dany nodded, her heart instinctively sinking. The last man who’d said that ended up dead, and she hoped and prayed the same wouldn’t happen to the only friend in this world that she had. 

* * *

Gendry became her best friend very quickly; they did everything together and Daenerys was grateful for the day his father had taken her from Drogo. 

But on her sixteenth birthday, Roberts motives became clear. She was walking to the kitchen when she overhead a heated argument between Robert and Gendry.

"I won't do it- No" Gendry shouted at his father.

Robert tutted, shaking his head in disgust "I _bought_ her for you. She is yours. So tonight, you will take her to be yours. You'll fuck her senseless" Roberts tone firm.

Daenerys covered her yelp with her hand, Gendry wouldn't do that.

"You can't make me. We're friends, we're not like _that_ " Gendry replied, Dany thankful her instincts were right.

"Boy- Stop being such a bitch. Do you know what the others will think, that my son won't fuck a girl? They'll come for your head Gendry. Then they'll come for mine. She belongs to you" Robert snapped, never sounding so desperate before.

Gendry didn't budge however, voice confident as he squared up to his father "I won't touch Daenerys, and nobody will touch me".

His words were final, but as he walked away his father spoke up "If you don't fuck her son, then I will. It's my money that bought her here. Remember that" Robert warned.

Gendry faltered, not believing his father would stoop so low. But the desperation seeped pathetically from Roberts face, and suddenly Gendry wasn't so sure anymore.

"Okay" Was Gendry's parting words as he ran as far away from this father as possible. 

Daenerys managed to make it back to her room without being seen. She slid down the side of her door, back against it as she relayed their conversation over in her head. 

She decided quickly, she needed to find Gendry and ask him what they should do. And almost as if they shared the same brain, they met one another in the corridor; Gendry’s face for once unreadable.

"You know, don't you?" He asked apprehensively, eyes fixated on hers.

She nodded, glancing down to the floor a wave of uneasiness causing her to shudder. 

"Daenerys, I'd never hurt you. But my far-".

"Your father will" She finished his sentence for him, her words leaving a bad taste in Gendry's mouth.

He looked down at the floor in shame, "I don't know how well I can protect you. If it isn't my father, it will be somebody else. The only reason nobody has laid a hand on you, is because my father swore you were mine and I was to have you, in every way and you were to bare my children" Gendry paused, not used to talking about such dire things in her presence "But now he knows I won’t do it... and the only thing keeping them from your bed was me".

Daenerys tried to be strong, silently accepting that her fate was sealed.

That night, Daenerys couldn't sleep. The fear of someone walking into her room plaguing her every time she attempted to close her eyes.

Her fears were proven right, as a little after midnight, a figure slipped in through her door.

She stopped breathing; body frozen in fear.

They covered her mouth with their hand tightly, her teeth cutting into her bottom lip by their force.

He threw back her covers, his more dominant hand spreading her legs wide enough for his body to sit comfortably inbetween them.

She began to scream them, fighting with every ounce of strength to shake him off her.

And then, like her saving grace Gendry appeared in the doorway, the sight of the man about to defile his best friend blurring his vision until all he saw was red.

He hit him over the head with force, sending his body off Daenerys's and onto the floor.

He kicked his chest, Gendry's arms flying with rage as the pummelled the men's head in, blood covering his knuckles, but he didn't stop.

Only when the sound of Daenerys’s sobs echoed around her room did Gendry pull away and stare at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

He extended his hand for her to take and she did so, trusting him more than anyone.

"We're leaving" He informed her, not wasting a single second, as he led her brazenly down the corridor.

She didn't speak until they left the house, their hands still clasped together tightly.

"We're going somewhere _safe_ , somewhere I should have taken you ages ago. But I was stupid and cocky, thinking I could keep you safe. My family, their _poison_. And you’re not safe anymore" Gendry was rambling on, and he rambled on until they pulled up outside a three-storey house on a nice estate.

"Wait here" He whispered, as he undid his belt, locking the car behind him as he made his way to the front door.

He knocked on it desperately, hoping his Uncle hadn't moved over the years.

Ned opened the door, rubbing his eyes, confused why someone was outside his house at this time of night. 

"Gendry?" The older man asked, eyes focusing in on the tall boy with blood on his hands.

"Uncle Ned" Gendry replied, looking back to Dany with hope filled tears.

Ned ushered them both inside, Dany's newly formed bruises not going unnoticed by the chief commissioner of New York. 

"I need you to tell me everything, don't be afraid" His eyes glancing inadvertently to Dany's uncomfortable shiver "You need to be honest".

"I think I killed a man" Gendry admitted, balling his blood covered hands into fists.

Ned's brow deepened, "What do you mean?".

"He was protecting me" Dany snapped defensively, Ned's eyes now glued to the mysterious girl with blond hair.

"A man- tried to, force himself on me and Gendry saved me" She admitted, feeling helpless once again as she relived what had happened to her.

Ned's expression softened, "We will catch the man" Ned promised her, handing her a blanket to cover herself with.

"It was of Dad's men Uncle Ned... I don't think you can" Gendry admitted in defeat.

Slowly, everything began to click into place and Ned understood why they came to him.

"I'm going to make us some hot chocolate, I need you to start from the beginning and tell me everything. Good _and_ bad" He told them. 

And Daenerys, after gentle reassurance by Gendry told Ned everything. From her alcoholic father, to her abusive _killer_ brother. Ned was moved by her courage as he wiped away a tear that slipped through his lashes.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I am _so_ sorry nobody helped you. But you have me now and I will bring those men to justice. I promise".

Ned took the two teenagers in, his wife Catelyn accepting them both with open arms. Ned wiped Gendry’s file, replacing it with one that blanked out his ties to the Bathereon family.

Ned didn't make Daenerys one. She didn't wish to be found, and Ned respected her enough to not betray her trust, _not like so many others had_. 

Ned got Gendry a job at the precinct, working as a driver for the newest edition to the team a cocky young detective called Jon Snow.

Their secret safe haven built in the comfort of Ned’s four walls however, eventually came crashing down.

When Robert finally tracked his son and Daenerys down, and he found out who had harboured them, he was livid.

Hell bent over Ned's betrayal; Robert swore to bring him down. 

When the shots rang out at midday on Daenerys’s birthday, Ned Starks body fell to the floor, bullets penetrating his chest as blood ran from him mouth, her birthday cake crushed underneath him.

Daenerys and Catelyn were held back by Gendry’s buckling arms, he didn't want them to see Ned that way. All three of them knowing what had happened on the other side of the door. All 

It made the headlines of course, Chief of New York Police, Ned Stark killed in _cold blood_. 

Gendry and Daenerys weren't allowed a proper goodbye, Daenerys didn't exist to the state, and Gendry according to his file, had no ties to Ned personally.

It was hard to grieve on your own, not being able to support Catelyn as she gave her speech at his memorial.

Everything was so constricting, that Dany wished for once that she could be seen.

As the two of them watched the funeral from afar, Dany's eyes were bitter and cold. 

_Robert Baratheon had awoken the Dragon, and the Dragon he would meet one day, with fire and blood._

And that was the beginning of the Three Headed Dragon.

A head for each man that had done her wrong, her brother Viserys, Drogo her abuser, and Robert Baratheon who had taken away the only man who had ever treated her right.

Daenerys searched for the finest hit men and women from across the globe, only a select few making it to her committee of trustees. She tracked down her guards from her time with Drogo. She offered them work, good pay and above all protection. "We will rip him out root and stem" She told them.

And they in believed her wholeheartedly, they followed her instructions, loyal to her. And no man was fiercer, than a man fighting for someone they believed in.

In their faith, there were people known as bloodriders, and they pleaded for her to allow them to be her personal blood riders, men who would risk their lives for her, die for her if needed. She accepted willingly of course, and they were the first people to join her cause. 

Drogo was the easiest to kill, his faith placed in the wrong people, as Dany’s blood riders stormed his house, killing him however they saw fitting for a creature like him.

Viserys however, was very difficult to track down. She spent a few long, hard years trying to find her brother. But he was untraceable, and she figured no news was good news.

 _Maybe he's dead in a ditch somewhere_ she often wondered, but just as she began to stop looking over her shoulder, a letter arrived in the post.

_Dearest Dany, Hope you are still as pretty as before. So sorry about Uncle Ned Love V._

And then, slowly things started to come together. Viserys had helped The Baratheons find her and Gendry, leading to do the death of the most noble man she knew.

She became insane, driven by such hurt and anguish she couldn’t see right from wrong anymore. She was so fucking close to getting to Robert; but then Jon Snow waltzed in and took her kill from her.

Jon managed to gather enough evidence to put the Baratheons to trial, each member sentenced to life imprisonment without a chance of parole.

It was good, Dany knew that. But it wasn’t _enough,_ she wanted them all to suffer the way _she_ had. She wanted them to _feel_ the pain she felt.

Gendry pulled her back from the brink of despair, reminding her she could still do good, without getting revenge on his family the way she’d dreamt of since the day Ned had been murdered. 

She backed down from finding Viserys, scared he might punish Gendry or Catelyn if she persisted on her mission to  take him down. 

So instead, she rebranded herself, making her group an underground operation who helped victims get the justice they were so wrongly denied.

One by one, each murder was carried out, one by one her customers were able to live their lives for the first time, with no fear.

Gendry became her silent partner, continuing to work undercover as the most successful Detective in New York’s driver; feeding Dany intel as and when she needed it.

She met another woman, similar to her but she didn’t have a Gendry or a Ned and Daenerys helped the girl escape her abuser, offering her a spot at her table.

Missandei was the first female friend Dany had ever had, and she cherished her friendship more than anything. 

Then along came Jorah, an old fashioned style bounty hunter who was enchanted by Daenerys the very day he met her. 

Besotted by his love for her, he swore himself to her and much like her blood riders did whatever she asked of him, no matter the cost. 

Jon Snow continued to crack the uncrackable cases and Dany half wondered if they’d ever cross paths.

But Jon never covered Dany’s customers cases, meaning the majority of men with big bank balances walked away free, their victims however sentenced to a life full of pain and fear.

_But not anymore, not thanks to Dany and her group._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jheeze, that was a chapter to write. Please leave me feedback below guys. I also wanted to clear up the whole Dany / Gendry thing. They are BFF's nothing more / nothing less.  
> Bby Jon WILL appear in the next chapter, I promise ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
